MSN Talk 101
by Kawaii-babi
Summary: Lindsay's confused. Danny gives her a little 'MSN talk 101' Danny's the teacher. Lindsay's the student. Studenteacher relationships are frowned upon. Let 'em frown. Better than it sounds. DL ONESHOT


**MSN Talk 101**

**Written by: Kawaii-babi**

**Edited by: I'm leaving this line blank today**

_**Disclaimer: **Don't own CSI: NY or anything in relation to it. I do, however, own a computer and have my own msn account. Cough CHELSEA IS THE SHIZZ cough… huh? Did you hear something? I didn't say anything.

* * *

_

Danny and Lindsay were working on a case together that involved a teen getting murdered at his computer, with his MSN opened and a zillion people trying to contact him. Lindsay was desperately trying to figure out who killed the kid by reading his MSN conversations, but she was puzzled by some of the words.

"FUCK! I DON'T GET _ANY _OF THE SHIT THIS GUY IS SAYING!" Lindsay shouted at the top of his lungs. Danny grinned and took a seat right next to where Lindsay was sitting. He glanced at the screen and smiled.

"Are you confused, Montana?" Danny asked. Lindsay glared at him and went back to staring at the screen.

"You know, I'm pretty good with this msn lingo thing." Danny said casually. Lindsay looked back and smiled.

"Can you teach me?" Lindsay asked. Danny grinned.

"Ms. Monroe, welcome to MSN Talk 101. Please have a seat and grab a pen or pencil and a piece of paper and we'll start the lesson right away." Danny said in mock seriousness, making Lindsay laugh. She grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and looked expectantly at Danny.

"Okay, so, let's start with the basics… Do you know what 'lol' means?" Danny asked. Lindsay shook her head. Danny smacked his forehead and grumbled.

"This is gonna be a long lesson."

**HALF AN HOUR LATER**

Danny and Lindsay had gone through some of the basics of MSN talk. She had a whole bunch of definitions on a piece of paper that Danny wrote for her that looked like this:

_LOL- laugh out loud. Used when you think something is funny_

_LMAO- laugh my ass off. Also used when you think is something is funny _

_LMFAO- laugh my fucking ass off. Used when you think something is really funny_

_LMFAOB- laugh my fucking ass off bitch. Also used when you think something is really funny_

_ROTFLMAO- rolling on the floor laughing my ass off. Need I go there?_

_BRB- be right back. Used when you have to go somewhere for a second like the bathroom_

_POS- parents over shoulder. Used when you don't want a friend saying something because your parents are reading over your shoulder._

_Supp- what's up? Used for asking someone what their doing_

_NM- nothing much. Used when replying to 'supp'_

_N2M- not too much. Also used when replying to 'supp'_

_N2M JC- not too much just chillin'. Also used to reply to 'supp'_

_U- you. Seriously, Montana, do I HAVE to explain this one?_

_R- are. Montana, figure this out yourself_

"Montana… you've gotta be joking with some of these. I'm not sure you even remember half of the stuff on here…" Danny said, but noticed that she wasn't even paying attention. Instead, she found interest in a speck of dust that was on the floor.

"Montana!" Danny said loudly, making Lindsay jump.

"Huh? Yeah?" Lindsay said confusedly. Danny glared at her.

"Were you even paying attention to me?" Danny asked. Lindsay nodded.

"A little, but it's not that interesting…" Lindsay said, letting her sentence die. Danny nodded in understanding.

"Maybe we can find a way to keep you interested." Danny said. Lindsay looked up.

"But how, Mr. Messer?" Lindsay said while raising her hand like a schoolgirl. Danny laughed.

"Well, for every answer you get right, you'll get some form of 'reward'" Danny said huskily. Lindsay grinned from ear to ear.

"I like rewards." Lindsay said. She then realized something. "Aren't student-teacher relationships frowned upon?" Lindsay asked innocently. Danny captured her lips in a heated kiss, and then he pulled away and started to stroke her hair.

"Let 'em frown." Danny said, moving to the other side of the room.

"Okay, Miss Monroe. What does 'LOL' stand for?" Danny asked. Lindsay raised her hand. "Yes?" Danny asked. Lindsay smiled.

"Laugh out loud. Used when you think something is funny." Lindsay said proudly. Danny moved closer to her.

"NM?" Danny asked. Lindsay smiled.

" Nothing much. Used when replying to 'supp'" Lindsay said. Danny moved close enough to touch her.

"That brings me to my next question. What's 'supp'?" Danny asked. Lindsay thought for a moment and smiled.

"What's up? Used for asking someone what their doing." Lindsay said proudly. Danny gave her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"POS?" Danny asked. Lindsay suddenly had a look of terror on her face. She had forgotten what it meant. Suddenly, they both heard someone clearing their throat, so they quickly separated and turned around and saw Mac at the door.

"Parents over shoulder. Used when you don't want a friend saying something because your parents are reading over your shoulder. By the way, you two, get back to work." Mac said, and then he left the room. Danny smiled and brushed Lindsay's cheek.

"Class dismissed…" Danny said, making Lindsay frown. "For the day." Danny continued, and then gave Lindsay a quick peck on the lips.

**_The end_**

* * *

_How do I always tap into my dirty mind when I write about these two? Oh well, REVIEW!_


End file.
